This Day Aria
by Overland Haddock
Summary: Emma & Killian are to be married. Everyone is elated for the event. But, what happens when someone tries to ruin the wedding by pretending to be Emma? Does Emma make it to her own wedding in time to save her beloved captain? Read & find out. Song used: This Day Aria from MLP.


**_AN: This is my first Once Upon A Time one-shot. I hope this is acceptable & hope u all enjoy. I changed the words a bit of the song that I'm using and the villain is an OC. So, I decided to use EmmaXKillian. Or CaptainSwan for those who r in the OUAT Fandom. Anyway, review on what u think & I'll see u all l8ters! ~ Overland Haddock ~ P.s ~ "Bold italics" - Shana singing "Bold italics underlined" - Emma Singing. ~_**

* * *

The Day started out so perfectly. Almost like a fairy tale. The people of Storybrooke were getting things ready, because today was the wedding day of Emma Swan & Killian Jones. And the town couldn't have been more elated.

"You look beautiful," Snow said as she entered the room where her daughter was getting ready. Emma smiled,"Thanks mom." Snow walked over to her and opened a box, inside was a beautiful ruby red, rose necklace. "Oh mom," Emma said as she held a hand close to her lips, seeing as she gasped seconds before. "I wore this on my wedding day," Snow explained,"Now it's yours." Emma smiled,"Thanks." Snow wrapped the necklace around her daughter's neck & smiled. "There," She said,"You look perfect." Emma sighed & turned to the three standing mirrors at the end of the room.

"You nervous?" Snow questioned,"It's fine-"

"I'm terrified," Emma interrupted, her eyes filling with sudden tears.

Snow sighed as she pulled Emma into a hug. "Look," She then said,"Everything is gonna be fine." "How can you be so certain?" Emma questioned as she wiped her eyes. "Look in those mirrors," Snow said,"You know what I see?" "A normal woman who was born to Snow White & Prince Charming, forced to be raised as an orphan, who feel in love with the son of Rumpelstiltskin, who broke a curse, watched the love of her life die, who then feel in love with Captain Hook, & is now about to be married to the same man?" Emma answered. Snow chuckled & shook her head.

"I see a woman, whom was born a princess, who survived living on her own, who never stopped looking for her purpose, who showed everyone what she could do, who took on every challenge that came her way, weither they were good or bad, whom has shown a heart of truth & beauty, and whom, I couldn't be more proud of," Snow replied. Emma smiled. Snow wiped the tear stains from Emma's face & smiled. "Do you need a few more minutes?" She questioned. Emma nodded. "Okay," Snow said, she then left the room.

Emma then started fixing her dress as a cold chill ran through the room. Emma turned to see a girl with glowing green eyes & straight silky black hair, her skin pale and ice cold. Her name, unknown by many. But her reputation earned her the name 'Shana Change'. Emma panicked,"What do you want?" Shana chuckled,"Relax princess, I just wanted to wish you luck on your wedding day." She paused as she changed into an exact duplicate of Emma & her wedding attair. "Or my wedding day," Shana said as Emma started coughing & losing consciousness.

Within a swift second, Emma vanished. Her location unknown. Shana laughed evilly as she sat on the stool at Emma's bedroom desk. Shana was going to have Killian as her own. And now that the 'Savior' was out of the way, nothing could stop her.

_Well ~_

_Almost nothing. _

* * *

Emma appeared in a room. It seemed familiar somehow, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She ran over to the window, placing her hand onto it, finding that it was a force field, keeping her inside the room. She ran over to the door and jiggled the handle, finding it locked. She was trapped. And if she didn't hurry, Killian would marry a fake.

Suddenly, there was a bright blue light, which dimmed as a person entered the room. "Blue," Emma said as she smiled with joy, happy to see the fairy. "Emma," Blue answered,"Come on, it's time to leave." "How?" Emma questioned,"There's a boundary around this place & the door is locked." Blue chuckled,"Your forgetting something, Emma," She then pulled out her wand & swished it at the door knob,"I have magic." Emma chuckled & the two then left the room. To try their way back to Storybrooke before the wedding.

* * *

Shana sighed to her self as she applied a bit of lipstick to her lips. Emma was out of her way. And Killian was soon to be hers. What else could make this day better?

_**"This day is going to be perfect. The kind of day which I've dreamed since I was small. Everyone will gather round, say I look lovely in my gown. What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!" **_

* * *

**_"This day was going to be perfect. The kind of day, which I've dreamed since I was small. But instead of having cake, with all me friends to celebrate. My wedding bells may never ring for me at all." _**

* * *

_**"I could care less about the dress. I won't partake in any cake. Vows, well I'll be lying when I say. That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together. The truth is I don't care for him at all! No, I do not love the groom, in my heart, there is no room. But I still want him to be all mine!" **_

* * *

_**"We must escape before it's too late, find a way to save the day. Hope, I'll be lying if I say. I don't fear that I may lose him, to one who wants to use him. Not care for, love, and cherish him each day! For I oh so love the groom, all my thoughts, he does consume. Oh My dear Killian, I'll be there very soon~!" **_

* * *

Finally, Shana felt her foot steps walking down the aisle. Killian smiling at her, thinking that she's his precious Emma. Snow & David also smiling at her, thinking that she's their beloved daughter. Yet she's not. And Shana smirked to herself as she got closer to the altar.

_**"Finally the moment has arrived. For me, to be one lucky bride!"**_

* * *

_**"Oh the wedding we won't make. He'll end up marrying a fake. Oh Killian will be~"**_

* * *

"Mine. All mine," Shana then laughed lightly to herself as she reached the altar. Killian smiled as they locked their hands together. He had been waiting for this day, his entire life. And now, it was finally here. Shana smiled innocently seeing as her plan was succeeding rapidly. Then, the preacher began speaking.

No one noticed that Emma & Blue had been in the room. That is till Emma stood up and said,"I object." All eyes turned to her & the room grew deadly silent. Killian looked at Emma. Her dress was ripped, dirty, & soaked. Her hair was messy & tangled. Over all, Emma looked like a mess. "You can't marry her Killian," She declared. "Why is that?" Killian questioned, seeing he had no clue in what was going on. Blue then pulled out her wand & aimed it at Shana. Her disguise fading away before everyone in the room.

"No!" She screamed,"Stop it! Your ruining everything!" Killian ran towards Emma and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That was a waste of magic," Blue commented as she slipped her want away,"Don't you think?" "Idiots!" Shana screamed,"You are all idiots!" "Then maybe wouldn't have noticed," Killian remarked. "Ugh!" Shana yelled,"Fine. Have your wedding. But this isn't the last you've seen of me!" She then vanished.

The room grew silent once more. Blue pulled out her wand again & sighed. "Now," She said,"What to do with your dress."

* * *

The wedding had been a great success. Killian and Emma Jones. Husband and wife for all StoryBrooke to see. They didn't care for what others would say about them. They could sail the ends of the world if they truly desired it. They were happy and nothing would change that. Yet, as the fire in their hearts burn brighter and got hotter with their love, StoryBrooke got darker and colder. You could just see small glimpses of ice starting to cover the water of the harbor. And if you looked fast enough, you could see frost and ice spreading on the road.

Winter was coming to StoryBrooke.

And the newly weds were unaware of the person whom watched them from a distance.


End file.
